comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
Comic-Con
Comic-Con International returns to the San Diego Convention Center in 2013, beginning with Preview Night on Wednesday, July 17, with the four days of the event running Thursday, July 18 through Sunday, July 21. 2013 marks the 44th year for the show, making it the country’s longest continuously-run comics and popular art convention. Guests Guests at Comic-Con 2013 will include artists, authors, and cartoonists, such as: About Comic-Con San Diego Comic-Con International, also known as Comic-Con International: San Diego, San Diego Comic-Con,"SDCC", or just Comic-Con, was founded as the Golden State Comic Book Convention and later the San Diego Comic Book Convention in 1970 by a group of San Diegans, which included Shel Dorf, Richard Alf, Ken Krueger and Mike Towry. It is traditionally a four-day event (Thursday through Sunday — though a three-hour preview night on Wednesday is open to professionals, exhibitors, and some guests pre-registered for all four days) held during the summer in San Diego, California, United States, at the San Diego Convention Center. Comic-Con is both the name of the annual event and the common name of the organization. Originally showcasing comic books, science fiction/fantasy and film/television (as was evident by the three circled figures appearing in Comic-Con's original logo), and related popular arts, the convention has expanded over the years to include a larger range of pop culture elements, such as horror, animation, anime, manga, toys, collectible card games, video games, webcomics, and fantasy novels. The convention is the largest in the Americas, and fourth largest in the world after the Comiket in Japan, the Angoulême International Comics Festival in France, and the Lucca Comics and Games in Italy, filling to capacity the San Diego Convention Center with over 130,000 attendees in 2010. Comic-Con International also produces two other conventions, Wonder-Con and the Alternative Press Expo (APE). Event Schedule ***Schedules will be announced approximately 2 weeks prior to the event itself. Stay tuned!*** Thursday (preview) Friday Saturday Sunday Comic-Con Badges Badges go on sale Feb. 16th, 2013 at 9am PT (Pacific Time). For more information and details regarding eligibility for badges, as well as ticket prices and a cheat sheet for getting your badges, be sure to check out this info page at the official comic-con website. Awards Since 1974, Comic-Con has bestowed its annual Inkpot Award to guests and persons of interest in the industries of popular arts as well as to members of Comic-Con's Board of Directors and convention committee. It is also the home of the Will Eisner Awards. Features *Masquerade Off-Site Events Anyone who has been to Comic-Con lately knows that the expo is too big to be contained within the convention center these days, so companies have started looking outside renting parking lots, empty retail space, and even a baseball stadium to house their promotional campaigns. Unless otherwise noted a Comic-Con pass is not required for many of these areas since they are not technically a part of the convention. History Channel's Vikings - A “Vikings Interactive Waterway” offsite event will be set up across from the Convention Center which will allow attendees to race miniature Vikings ships on water, a Photo Op area for keepsakes, and “Lagertha”-inspired shield maidens who will greet visitors. The Waterway will be open Thursday July 18 through Saturday July 20 from 11AM – 8PM. There will be a Vikings cast appearance at the offsite on Friday July 19 from 11AM-12PM. Ender's Game - Attendees will be able to visit an elaborate, specially constructed ENDER'S GAME exhibit outside of the Hilton Gaslamp, featuring 8 unique rooms representing the most iconic environments of Ender's world, complete with original film props and set pieces used in the movie. Throughout the experience, attendees will be able to see exclusive film footage on LED screens, interact with new digital content, integrate photos of themselves into the highly anticipated Battle Room, and register to win a home make over. Adult Swim - The Adult Swim Funhouse will be making its official grand opening at San Diego Comic-Con, to the delight and confusion of attendees. The magic castle will be erected across from the convention center, in the Petco Park parking lot just over the footbridge. Fans will have a chance to enter the world of Adult Swim and get lost within the 10+ rooms. The multiple paths and room challenges will force guests to crawl, dance, and sing their way to get to the end. Those fans who survive and emerge from the Adult Swim Funhouse will receive free custom live screen printed t-shirts. Free for fans, tickets will be distributed at the Funhouse each day starting at 4:00 p.m. and will be open Thursday, July 18 – Saturday, July 20 from 5:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m. each night. MTV2 Party in the Park - Open to all Comic-Con badge holders, the July 18 event at Petco Park celebrating the die-hard fans in attendance at Comic-Con will feature live music performances, free food and drinks and the taping of “Guy Code Honors,” a one-hour special starring the casts of “Teen Wolf” and MTV2’s “Guy Code” that premieres Sunday, July 21 at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT on MTV and MTV2. '''"You're Next" Screening - '''Wednesday, July 17th. The screening is at the Reading Cinemas Gaslamp at 9pm and will be followed with a Q&A with director Adam Wingard, Simon Barrett and Sharni Vinson. Category:Comic Con Category:Comic Con 2013